Monster Society of Evil
The Monster Society of Evil are a large team of supervillains in the DC Comics universe led by Mister Mind. They are enemies of Captain Marvel, the Marvel Family, and the All-Star Squadron. Their members are from various planets as well as different universes. History The evil organization would be formed in 1942 after Mister Mind traveled from his native universe of Earth-S to Earth-2 (which is the home planet of the All-Star Squadron). Mister Mind created this group via radio broadcasts and recruited five supervillains in the process. These individuals were Oom the Mighty, Mister Who, Nyola, Ramulus, and The Dummy (DC). However, they would eventually be defeated by the All-Star Squadron and Mister Mind left his team and returned to Earth-S. Mister Mind would return to Earth-Two, this time planning on creating a much larger and more powerful Monster Society of Evil on Earth-S. As he did before, Mister Mind recruited several villains through radio broadcasts. This time, though, included the leaders of the Axis powers and aliens from several planets in the Earth-S universe. Mister Mind and his organization would be opposed by Captain Marvel for almost two years before they were defeated. Mister Mind would be captured by Captain Marvel and was put on trial for the murders of 186,744 people committed under his orders. He was then sentenced to death in the electric chair. Several decades later, multiple and superheroes and supervillains had revived from a decades long stay in suspended animation. It was eventually revealed that Mister Mind survived his execution due to his alien species are immune to electric shock. He had recruited core members of the Monster Society of Evil who were Ibac, Doctor Sivana, and the Sivana Family. Eventually, however, the Marvel Family would defeat them and stop their evil plans. Mister Mind, still determined, would once again form the Monster Society of Evil with original members Doctor Sivana and Ibac joining the evil organization. The exception this time was there were more dangerous supervillains that participated in Mister Mind's Monster Society of Evil. They were Mr. Atom, King Kull, Oggar the Accursed, and Black Adam. Despite their advantages, they would still be taken down by the Marvel Family. Other Versions *The Monster Society of Evil appears as the main antagonists in Scooby-Doo Team-Up Vol 1 #16 "Simply Marvelous". They are led by Mister Mind and includes the supervillains Sabbac, Ibac, King Kull, Mister Atom, and Mister Banjo. The evil organization would eventually be defeated by the Marvel Family and Mystery, Inc. Affiliates and Associates Axis Powers *Adolf Hitler - dictator of Nazi Germany. He gave the order to create Captain Nazi. *Benito Mussolini - dictator of Fascist Italy *Hideki Tojo - de facto dictator of Imperial Japan These are leaders of Axis Powers during WW2 who provided necessary materials to and assisted the Monster Society of Evil. In Other Media Television *The Monster Society of Evil is featured in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In the episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", Music Meister puts Batman and Black Canary in a death trap where on the walls are names of various DC Comics teams including the Monster Society of Evil. Mr. Mind debuts in episode "The Malicious Mr. Mind!" voiced by Greg Ellis. He ends up usurping leadership of the Monster Society of Evil from Doctor Sivana. Besides Mister Mind and Doctor Sivana, the Monster Society of Evil consists of Mister Atom, Kru'll the Eternal, Ibac, Jeepers, Oom, and an unnamed Crocodile-Man (presumably Herkimer). When it came to fighting Batman and the Marvel Family, Mr. Mind goes inside the minds of the Marvel Family members, making them turn against each other. When Doctor Sivana tries to eliminate Mister Mind with the death ray he was constructing, it ends up turning Mister Mind into a giant insectoid creature (similar to his Hyperfly form) as he reveals that he reprogrammed the ray to become a growth ray while telling Sivana he was improving the death ray. The infant Batman manages to fire the growth ray on Mister Mind reducing him back to normal size. Then the Growth Ray is used to restore Batman to his rightful age. Gallery Images Mister_Mind.png|Mister Mind (Leader of the Monster Society of Evil) Monster Society of Evil Crossover.png|The Monster Society of Evil in Scooby-Doo Team-Up Vol 1 #16 "Simply Marvelous". Members of the Monsters Society of Evil.jpg Monster Society of Evil Batman.jpg|The Monster Society of Evil in Batman: The Brave and The Bold Original Members of Monster Society of Evil.jpg|The original members of the Monster Society of Evil 746501-monster_society_of_evil.jpg mons_soc_deluxe title.jpeg|Deluxe cover title Videos Batman Team Up With The Marvel Family-0 Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Teams Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Imprisoned